


Just tell me you love me

by hazel_7b



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), DreamTeam, Love, M/M, My friend told me to write this, dreamnotfound, ketchup, sarcastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_7b/pseuds/hazel_7b
Summary: George and Dream have always been good friends but when George and Sapnap come to visit Dream, he realizes that he might think of George as a bit more than just a friend <3 Honestly this is going to be kinda bad but I hope you enjoy if you are reading this lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. What are we?

**Author's Note:**

> If you are uncomfortable with anything I've written, tell me and I'll take it down. My writing is kinda bad so sorry about that but if you even read this, I hope you enjoy my short ass series :)

"DREAM!" George screams.  
They are playing Minecraft together as usual, but this time Dream decided to chase after and kill George.  
Dream starts wheezing, "George calm down" he says in between wheezes.  
"I'm on half a heart!" George practically yells.  
Sapnap sneaks up behind George while holding back a giggle, he punches George and the message appears on the screen *Georgenotfound was killed by Sapnap*  
"SAPN-!" George cuts out because he's yelling too loud.  
Dream and Sapnap can't hold back their laughter anymore and the call turns into a series of laughter and wheezing.  
George rage quits so Dream runs to collect his stuff while Sapnap is trying to sarcastically apologize.  
"I think I'm done for the night." George says with no emotion.  
"Oh c'mon George, don't ruin the fun." Dream sarcastically pleads  
George laughs lightly and says "Well, with you guys always bullying me I don't find it very fun. I'm tired anyways."  
"Okay Gogy, do as you please." Dream says with a chuckle, "I guess now that I think about it, I am pretty tired too."  
"Okay whatever guys" Sapnap throws in.  
"Mk goodbye guys, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Dream concludes  
"Bye"  
"Goodbye"  
*The call ends*  
Dream gets up from his computer and is imagining what next week will be like, he will finally have the satisfaction of seeing and talking to Sapnap and George in person.  
He decides that he's done thinking about next week and then goes to try and sleep, but every single time he closes his eyes, all he can think about is George.  
George and Dream have a special bond and he knows that, but now that it's finally almost time to meet up, he just doesn't know anymore.  
Dream then imagines taking George into his arms, he imagines George's arms wrapping around him for the first time, he imagines George's gentle touch, he imagines looking down at George's perfect face, he imagines slowly pulling George closer, he can practically feel George's hot breath against his face, and finally, he imagines the softness of George's lips.  
Dream realizes what he has done and snaps out of it, he decides that this is enough imagining for one day and finally he falls asleep.  
^^^  
Dream sat up from his bed suddenly and thought about last night, *George*  
He gets up and goes to sit at his computer, Dream notices he just got a snap from George.  
He goes to open it and sees that George sent a picture of his computer screen because him and Sapnap are already on a discord call without him.  
Dream hurriedly joins the call, he gets a bit nervous when he hears George say,  
"Hey Dream, I missed you."  
Dream immediately blushes but tries to play it cool and says,  
"Hey guys, what are you up to?"  
"Oh nothing" Sapnap says secretively  
"No seriously, what are you doing?" Dream says concerningly.  
"Awe chill Dream, we were just talking about next week" Sapnap says with a grin  
"Oh" Dream sounds surprised, "I was just thinking about that, I'm pretty excited to finally see you guys in person."  
"Dream..." George says a bit nervously  
"Yeah George?"  
"You know I've never actually seen you right? How am I supposed to know who to go to in the airport if I don't know what you look like?"  
Dream starts wheezing at the funniness of the situation,  
"That's for you to figure out George." Dream says with a smirk on his face  
"Dream wtf! Can't I just have a picture or something?"  
"Awe George, that would ruin the fun"  
"Fine Dream, when you come up to me in the airport and try to talk to me, I'm gonna run away because I don't want to get kidnapped."  
Dream laughed and then said "How will you know it's me talking to you George?"  
George blushed but shot back "Shut up Dream"  
Sapnap joined in and said "Don't worry Georgie, I'll help you find your boyfriend in the airport"  
George sounded very annoyed at this point, "Sapnap, where are the askers?"  
Sapnap started giggling and so did Dream, George just shook his head disapprovingly.  
"Don't worry George, I'm just saving my face for in person, I'm super hot" Dream smirked "You'll see soon"  
George laughed "Okay Dream, whatever you say" he rolled his eyes.  
The guys continue to play Minecraft for the next couple hours.  
"Hey guys" Sapnap announced "I have to go for a bit, but feel free to play without me"  
"Okay, see ya"  
"Bye Sapnap"  
*Sapnap left the call*  
"I guess it's just you and me Gogy," Dream said happily.  
"Yea, just us" George said quietly.  
Then something, or someone broke the silence.  
*Tommyinnit joined the call*  
"HEY BIG MAN DREAM" Tommy yells through the mic  
"Tommy" Dream says unamused "We were kinda in the middle of something"  
"Well Dream" Tommy shoots back "now you aren't"  
George sighs  
"Anyways, Dream I need help building one of my big ass towers in the middle of everything on your SMP" Tommy exclaimed "Please and thank you"  
"Fine Tommy" Dream said sounding very annoyed at this point "I will help you for 45 minutes, after that you need to leave us alone"  
"Whatever you say D Money"  
Dream hopped on Minecraft to help Tommy build one of the cobblestone towers that he's famous for on the SMP.  
Tommy made more of his jokes to try to entertain Dream yet he was still bored out of his mind. Since George was also on the SMP Dream decided to subtly flirt with him through private messages.  
Whenever Dream would send something, he could hear George giggling quietly over the discord call.  
Then Dream moved onto pickup lines.  
*Message to Georgenotfound: Are you a redstone torch? Because you make my piston extend. :)*  
George yelled out "stOp" in his british accent and Dream started wheezing.  
Tommy was very confused but started laughing anyways because of George's reaction.  
George and Dream finally calmed down and Dream decided it was for the better if he took the flirting and pick up lines to an end.  
So he did, he focused and helped Tommy finish his tower for the rest of the 45 minutes.  
^^^  
*Tommy left the call*  
"Finally" Dream sighed.  
"Yeah, I thought we would never get away from that child" George said disapprovingly.  
"Now finally it's just me and you, no one else to interrupt us" Dream said, finally at peace.  
"It's nice just to get to talk to you, and only you" George said in a shy way.  
"I guess I'm pretty cool to talk to, pretty hot too" Dream shot back  
"Oh shut up Dream" George said, not very amused.  
The two boys laughed and continued to talk about life for the next few hours.  
Dream was very engaged in the conversation and he believed George was too. Dream loved to tease George, but in a lighthearted way.  
He would never want to hurt George, George is the kind of person that wouldn't know how to handle losing his best friend.  
That's why Dream would never hurt him, he didn't want to hurt him, he didn't even think he COULD hurt George.  
Dream let his thoughts carry him away into his own world, him and George were at a stable point in their friendship.  
Dream wasn't sure how to feel about imagining kissing George, he always had a protective feeling over George, is it only coming through for real now?  
Dream didn't know what to do, he knew he liked George as more than a friend, so what now? Does George like him back? Would George feel weirded out because his best friend liked him? *Dream* What if they did start dating? What would happen *Dream* What would sex with Ge- *DREAM*  
Dream snapped back into reality.  
"Dream" George repeated for the 4th time.  
"Oh sorry George, I was just spacing out." Dream finally replied.  
"It's all good, anyways, I was saying-"  
George and Dream continued to talk for a while after that, George finally had to go because he needed sleep. They said their goodbyes and then ended the call.  
^^^  
For the rest of that week, Dream, George, and Sapnap played Minecraft nonstop. They were talking 24/7 just like normal.  
Toward the middle of the next week George and Sapnap had to start packing and preparing for Dream's house. In those couple of days Dream wasn't talking with his friends, his mind started to wander off to where it was before.  
All he could think about was touching George, feeling George in person.  
It seemed like a dream come true.  
And it was, it was a dream that was going to come true in the next day or so.  
^^^  
It was the morning George and Sapnap were supposed to fly out, George had already flown out of his hometown so Dream couldn't text him anymore, but he still had Sapnap. Finally when Sapnap got onto his flight, Dream finally realized how real this was, it finally hit him that he was going to be able to actually see his friends.  
Dream suddenly got a wave of energy so he decided to tidy up the house before his guests arrived.  
He looked over at patches sitting on her cat tree, she looked at him and gave off a friendly little meow.  
I guess everyone was just in a super good mood to start off the day.  
^^^  
Sapnap was the first to arrive at the airport, Dream knew that George's flight was scheduled to get there at 2:30.. It was only 1:07.  
The two had some time to kill, they decided on getting some food and just hanging out till George got there. Sapnap wanted Panda Express so that's what they got.  
"Dream, I'm the guest so I get to choose" Sapnap had said with a smirk on his face.  
"Ugh whatever man, whatever makes you happy" Dream rolled his eyes as the two boys headed off to get food.  
^^^  
The guys finished eating and Dream looked down at his watch *2:11* *Oh my god* Dream thought. It was almost time to meet George.  
"Hey Sap, I'm gonna go use the bathroom real fast" Dream said nervously "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute"  
"Okay man" Sapnap said casually.  
Dream walked to the bathroom in a speedy manner, he didn't have any time to waste.  
As soon as he got into the bathroom he looked at the mirror and then started to have a panic attack.  
He put his elbows on the sink with his hands in his hair.  
Dream started to sweat nervously and got trapped and pulled down by his thoughts. What if George didn't like him? What if, what if, what if. It was question after question.  
When Dream finally started to calm down Sapnap walked in to check on him.  
"Dude are you okay?!" He said with wide eyes.  
"God Sapnap I don't know" Dream said to Sapnap while shaking his head.  
"What's wrong man?"  
"Sapnap"  
"Yeah Dream?"  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Yeah Dream, you can tell my anything anytime"  
"Sapnap... I think I like George" Dream choked out  
They both stood there in silence while making that awkward eye contact people do.  
Sapnap broke the silence "It's totally chill dude, things with him will be fine"  
"Are you sure?" Dream asked with dreaded eyes  
"Yea man, he just texted me and said his plane landed. You've been here for like 20 minutes"  
"Oh shit, sorry Sap"  
"Nah, I get it. You're nervous but George is so excited to see you"  
"Okay, we should go find him"  
"Yea, we should"  
^^^  
They left the bathroom after making sure Dream looked presentable, Dream had a weird feeling of nervousness in his stomach.  
The boys made their way over to the gate George was at, they sat down at a little bench near it to text George and tell him where they were.  
He replied back with, "Okay, I'll just look out for Sapnap because I never got that face reveal I wanted"  
Dream gave a quiet chuckle.  
*Ding*  
He got another notification from his phone, it was George saying that he finally got off the plane to look for Sapnap.  
Dream started to feel even more nervous, his stomach was twisting and turning in knots just by the thought of George.  
It had been a couple minutes since George texted last and Dream was gonna ask Sapnap to go find him but then he heard someone shout,  
"DREAM!"  
He had never looked up so fast, it was George!  
He was finally right in front of him.  
Dream opened up his arms to embrace George, he naturally just fell into his arms like they'd done this a million times.  
George was so warm and comforting, he smelled like warm vanilla.  
Their arms wrapped around each other while a flood of emotions was going through Dream's mind and body.  
He just couldn't believe this was real.  
Sapnap was definitely the third wheel, he stood awkwardly in the background while Dream and George hugged for what seemed like hours to them.  
After they both mutually decided that it was time to wrap up the hug, George looked up at Dream's face, studying the details and getting a full intake.  
After about a minute George finally said, "You were right Dream, you are super hot."  
Dream started to blush, he squeezed his eyes shut and looked away to avoid George seeing but it was too late.  
George started to laugh.  
"Awee Dreamie's getting all soft inside."  
"Shut up George." Dream said  
Sapnap made a stupid comment just like he always does and then everyone burst into laughter.  
A group hug was a necessity before they left for Dream's house.  
The got some food for George and then made their way back to Dream's place.  
Dream drove, George obviously rode shotgun, and Sapnap sat all alone in the back like the sad little single he is.  
^^^  
The group arrived at Dream's house and when they got inside, George noticed it was way cleaner than he thought it would be.  
That was pretty attractive in George's opinion, he was definitely a perfectionist and enjoyed tidiness.  
Dream showed each of his friends the rooms they were going to stay in for the time they were visiting.  
Everyone got settled down and more comfortable, they all got past the awkward part in the meet-up which was good and then decided to watch a movie.  
^^^  
Everyone was on the couch, Sapnap cuddled with Patches while Dream and George sat next to each other.  
Dream didn't know if he should make a move but he figured George would get tired soon because of time zone switches and he could make a move then.  
They were all having a good time but George started to get really tired and was beginning to fall asleep.  
Dream shifted his own position and then pulled George closer to him, he looked over at Sapnap who gave him a thumbs up.  
Dream started to feel all warm and tingly inside. George was so cute when he was sleeping, not to mention the warmth he was giving off.  
Everything he was doing just felt so natural and wasn't awkward or uncomfortable at all.  
At first George was just leaning up against Dream, but after about 30 minutes, Dream moved George onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him.  
It wasn't long before Dream started to become tired and then fell asleep while cuddling George.  
^^^  
Sapnap woke them up several hours later when he was banging shit around in the kitchen trying to make dinner, Dream woke up feeling really groggy and just told him to order food from uber-eats.  
George woke up to Dream's voice, he asked what was going on because he couldn't really remember what they were doing before he drifted away into a deep sleep.  
"We were watching a movie George, then you and Dream decided to fall asleep cuddling and I was left all alone being the third wheel" Sapnap complained  
"Damn, I'm sorry Sapnap, must suck to be you" George shot back passive aggressively.  
"Oh shut up George, I bet Dream isn't even that good of a cuddler anyways" Sapnap said with his sassy smirk.  
"And that's where you're wrong Sapnap, Dream is the most amazing cuddler I've ever cuddled with" George shot back to defend Dream  
Dream started to turn red, George was saying all this while still being in Dream's arms which made his heart beat significantly faster.  
"Hey George, I think we should probably get up and order some food" Dream offered  
"That's probably a good idea" George said as he also started to blush.  
^^^  
The guys got their food they ordered and ate, it felt like forever since Dream last ate because the only meal he had today was at 1pm with Sapnap in the airport. They all ate dinner in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence though. It was a comfortable silence, a comforting silence to be exact. They all finished up their meals and pretty much just went on their phones for the rest of the night.  
^^^  
It got to be around 1am when everyone started to feel tired again. Everyone went their separate ways but then just as Dream was about to fall asleep, he heard his door creak open. He looked up and saw that George was at the door.  
"Hey George, do you need anything?" Dream said softly.  
"Yeah, sorry to bother you this late"  
"Oh no you aren't bothering me, what do you need?" Dream's voice was very comforting.  
"My room is super cold, do you have a heater or something?" George asked.  
"Oh, I don't have a heater but if you want, you can sleep in my bed tonight" Dream said with a slight smirk.  
"Are you saying that sarcastically?" George asked confused "Because I know you can be this way."  
"I mean... It doesn't have to be sarcastically" The tension in the room was building.  
"Okay Dream, whatever you say" George started to walk closer to Dream's bed.  
Dream lifted up the sheets so George could climb in.  
As soon as George layed down, Dream turned over to his side so he could cuddle George.  
He stretched his arms around George and pulled him closer.  
He could hear George's heart, it was beating fast, like faster than usual.  
His heart was also beating faster than usual.  
George was so perfect, he was so warm, he was just so... George.  
Everything seemed perfect, but Dream had a burning question, it had been bothering him since this afternoon.  
He just decided to go for it and ask.  
"Hey George"  
"Yeah Dream?"  
"I need to ask you something.."  
George turned over to look Dream in the face.  
Dream could feel George's breath on him, it was kind of soothing in a way.  
"You know you can ask me anything, right?"  
"George" Dream took a deep breath, "What are we?"


	2. "George.. I'm sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream have always been good friends but when George and Sapnap come to visit Dream, he realizes that he might think of George as a bit more than just a friend <3 Honestly this is going to be kinda bad but I hope you enjoy if you are reading this lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg I saw that people read the first chapter and I got so happy, the kudos you guys left made my entire day. Here is another chapter of my mess of writing, also sorry for literally taking SO long to finish this chapter. I lost motivation 3/4 of the way through but pushed myself to finish just for you :)

"George" Dream took a deep breath, "What are we?"  
George looked at him with a blank expression, he took several minutes before he finally responded.  
"Dream I... I'm not sure" George said unsteadily "Hey I think I'm warm enough now, thanks"  
George got up quickly from the bed, he walked to the door.  
"George" Dream said concerningly "You know we can talk about this right?"  
"I'd rather not Dream, I just need a break" George said coldly.  
He quickly walked out and closed Dream's door. Dream's heart had just shattered into a million pieces.  
Tears started forming in his eyes while he blankly stared at the door.  
Dream couldn't handle this kind of emotion very well, he couldn't believe what had just happened.  
George was just here a minute ago and now he's not, Dream couldn't deny it any further.  
^^^  
Dream suddenly jerked awake, he'd fallen asleep crying the night before.  
He felt so out of it right now, he just wanted to lay in bed all day.  
Sapnap walked in to ask him if he wanted breakfast.  
"Hey bro, do you want breakfa-" He suddenly stopped to take a closer look at Dream, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine" Dream's voice was shaky, he obviously wasn't fine.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah"  
Sapnap figured Dream was just tired.  
"Well anyways, are you hungry?" Sapnap asked.  
"No, not really" Dream replied.  
"Okay then, I'll leave you alone for now," Sapnap said with a grin.  
The day dragged on as Dream did simple little tasks.  
He tried to avoid George but then the time came when George wanted to speak to him.  
"Dream" George said with apologetic eyes "I'm sorry about last night, I- I panicked because I don't really know how to label us..."  
"It's fine George, don't worry about it" Dream said, he was still hurting and wasn't doing so great "I'm tired. Goodnight, see you in the morning."  
"Night Dream" George looked hurt now, he knew deep down that Dream didn't accept his apology and didn't want to leave him like that.  
Dream was sat wide awake in his bed, reality had shifted.  
Nothing felt real at this point, but decided to try and sleep anyways.  
^^^  
Dream walked into George's room, George looked up and asked "Dream? What are you doing?" Dream went in without answering any questions. He walked over to where George was sitting and grabbed George's chin and looked him in his eyes. His eyes were a luscious brown. Dream looked at George's lips, they were full and soft looking. George's face went a deep red and he broke out in a subtle sweat. His breath on Dream's face was warm and soothing. Dream decided he'd had enough of a look at George's perfect face, he pulled George closer very slowly. Their lips brushed against each other, this quickly resulted in Dream running his hands up into George's hair and pulling him closer. The fire in the back of Dream's throat grew bigger. They kissed for what seemed like forever, Dream slowly pulled away. His face was still right there in front of George's, then very quietly in a deep raspy whisper he asked, "George, do you want me to continue?" George could barely choke out a "Yes please" but he managed. Dream grabbed George and pushed him down onto the bed. Dream slowly started making his way down George's neck with his lips, he proceeded to take off his and George's shirts. Dream ran his hands down George's exposed body, he grabbed him and flipped George to where he was on top, George's hands were on Dream's chest so he could hold himself up. They continued to kiss over and over, both struggling to catch their breath after each one. After a while, Dream wrapped his arms around George and just embraced him. That was all he needed, just George's warm body on top of him.  
^^^  
Dream woke up devastated.  
He didn't know what was going on, where was George?  
Dream's heart ached, he wanted George so bad.. he longed for George.  
George was so irresistible, how could he stay away when George was just.. George.  
Sapnap walked in Dream's room.  
"Hey Dream, you doing okay?"  
"Yeah Sapnap, thanks for checking in"  
"Dream... You know you can tell me anything right?"  
"You always say that Sapnap"  
"Because it's true Dream"  
Tears started forming at the edges of Dream's eyes.  
He looked at Sapnap with that kinda look that says *I need a hug*  
Sapnap walked over and pulled Dream into a hug.  
Dream squeezed tighter, he just needed someone to hold him, just for a little bit.  
^^^  
After about 2 minutes, Dream's arms started to loosen, he let go and looked up at Sapnap.  
"Sapnap.." Dream said, his voice was breaking again "I'm sorry"  
"It's okay Dream, everything will be okay"  
Hot tears started to stream down Dream's face.  
Sapnap reached around Dream for another hug.  
Dream started dumping his problems on Sapnap, tears were still spilling down his face.  
"Dream.. Dream calm down, everything will be fine." Sapnap said softly, his voice was soothing.  
"George hates me now" Dream could barely say "I made him uncomfortable and now he hates me"  
"Dream, it's okay" Sapnap kept saying "Just calm down and we can talk this through"  
"O-Okay" Dream's voice was shaky as he wiped his eyes.  
Him and Sapnap talked for a while and Sapnap managed to convince Dream that George didn't hate him and that it was just one misunderstanding.  
George had been in his room all morning so he didn't hear Dream.  
^^^  
Dream and Sapnap made plans for the rest of that first week, they invited George but he didn't have a certain answer.  
He mostly just said "Mhm" and "okay" to the invites.  
The week was finally turning around for Dream, he was definitely looking forward to it.  
^^^  
Day three of Dream's friends living in Florida consisted of Dream and Sapnap going on an evening walk  
After sitting in the house for most of the day watching TV together they finally decided to go on a walk after dinner.  
They arrived at the park around 7PM, there was a beautiful paved path with flowers and trees to the side of it.  
The trees created a dome shape around the path which made it even better.  
Dream felt like he could finally breathe, he did a couple deep breaths before him and his friend started walking.  
The air was cool and there was a slight breeze, he felt so free.  
The sun started to set around 8PM as which they were about halfway done.  
The sky was made up of all these beautiful pinks, oranges, and yellows, with a couple of whitish clouds.  
^^^  
George was sat at home, he was sitting in the bay window George had with his knees to his chest, he declined the walk invitation but was now regretting his decisions.  
All George wanted was to be out there with his friends, walking while the sun sets, holding onto Dream.  
The sun looked so pretty and he wished he would have shared this moment with his dearest friends.  
George felt empty, you know how one can feel empty, like they left a piece of them somewhere? that's how George felt.  
He couldn't help but wonder if Dream missed George's company.  
Or if he just didn't care at all...  
That made his eyes and nose sting.  
George didn't want to think about Dream not caring.  
It hurt too much.  
"Fuck me" George whispered to himself, "I did this to myself"  
He knew this was his fault, they literally told him that he could go with.  
He was just too immature and upset.  
A few warm tears started to run down his face, he tried to wipe them away as fast as he could.  
^^^  
"Sapnap" Dream said.  
"Yea, what is it Dream?" Sapnap replied.  
"Thank you for coming with me, this has been fun and really helped me clear my mind" Dream thanked Sapnap.  
"Dream.. It's really no problem, I'm here for you and this really seemed like it helped you" Sapnap smiled.  
"After this can we go lay on that hill by my house and stargaze?" Dream asked with a grin.  
"Of course Dream, that actually sounds fun" Sapnap exclaimed.  
Dream and Sapnap finished up their walk and went back to the house, they snuck inside to grab a couple blankets and then went back outside to the hill.  
The boys spread out their blankets on the hill so they could lay on them.  
The stars were twinkling brightly, Dream and Sapnap lay next to each other calmly.  
Dream looked at the array of stars in the sky, they were beautiful.  
^^^  
George heard them come in and leave so he decided to see what they were doing, he looked and saw them giggling, watching the stars without him...  
George's heart started to ache and his eyes stung again, he couldn't cry again over Dream.  
He was holding back tears so George just decided to go to sleep.  
^^^  
Dream and Sapnap hung out together for the rest of the night, even though Dream was thinking about other things, there was one thought he couldn't escape *George*  
He tried harder to shake the thought away but Dream ended up thinking about George even more.  
It didn't matter at that point, he was relaxed and mentally stable, nothing else mattered.  
"Hey Sap, I think I'm gonna head to my room and sleep" Dream said with a small smile.  
"Sounds good to me" Sapnap smiled back.  
Dream hugged Sapnap goodnight and walked back to his room, he looked into George's room.  
George was sitting in his bed on his phone, Dream started having one of his imagination daydreams again.  
This time he quickly snapped out of it, shook his head to himself, and walked into his room and shut his door  
^^^  
Dream and Sapnap had a specific schedule to follow for the rest of that week, they woke up, ate breakfast, did an activity, came back and ate, then went on more walks.  
They continued to do this for the rest of the week, but then on Sunday night, they decided they would go to a club.  
Sapnap went behind Dream's back and invited George even though Dream gave subtle clues that it was just supposed to be the two of them.  
George surprisingly said yes and then started to get ready, Dream and Sapnap also got ready since it was already 8PM.  
When Dream was waiting at the door he saw not only Sapnap was ready, but George was too.  
"Oh" Dream said in a monotone voice.  
"Yea, I figured we couldn't have too much fun without Georgie here with us" Sapnap grinned.  
The boys got into Dream's car, Dream drove, Sapnap rode shotgun this time, and George sat quietly in the back.  
^^^  
They pulled into the parking lot..  
"You ready to get wasted Dream?" Sapnap asked with a wide smile on his face.  
"Hell yea" Dream replied happily.  
George volunteered to be the one that drove them home, he knew he wasn't gonna get heavily drunk like the others. *Hopefully*  
The group got out of the car and walked into the building, they claimed a table.  
Sapnap ran to get drinks while George and Dream sat there next to each other awkwardly, there was a silence and it made Dream very uncomfortable.  
He wanted to disappear, he didn't know what to say to George.  
Thankfully Sapnap was back before Dream could say anything too stupid.  
The more Dream and Sapnap drank, the more the night blurred  
The thing about alcohol is that it makes you think that you are in control when you aren't.  
Dream made some stupid decisions that night, he was drunk and dumb.  
^^^  
Dream and Sapnap had drank way past their limits, they were barely conscious but Dream wanted one more drink before they left.  
George watched him walk over to the bar, he couldn't help but notice Dream's body.  
Dream was a tall, muscular man with messy, dirty blonde hair.  
Even drunk and disorientated he still looked hot.  
^^^  
Dream walked up to the bartender and started unknowingly flirting with him.  
"Hey beautiful" Dream said with a drunk smile.  
"Hello handsome, can I get you anything to drink?" The bartender returned the energy.  
"Yes please" Dream ordered a drink that looked like it would give George a bad time.  
"Coming right up" The bartender handed Dream the drink and flirted some more.  
They both made intense eye contact, Dream wondered what would result from this..  
The bartender grabbed Dream's face gently with his fingers resting on Dream's cheeks, he pulled Dream's face closer to his.  
Their lips connected, but Dream couldn't feel that same energy he did with George.  
The reality of the situation kicked in, he realized what he had done.  
Dream quickly pulled away and said apologetically,  
"I'm sorry man, I shouldn't be doing this"  
"Hey I totally get it bro" The bartender replied waving at Dream as he walked away.  
^^^  
George couldn't believe his own eyes, Dream k-kissed the man working the bar..  
George's eyes stung so bad he had to close them, when he reopened them, tears started streaming down his face.  
George ran to Dream's car, he tried to stop the tears but he didn't have the strength to.  
He called in an Uber for Dream and Sapnap, George started the car and drove home feeling empty.  
^^^  
Where had George gone? Dream had just seen him a minute ago at the table.  
He got a text on his phone from George,  
*Message from George* Hey Dream, I was feeling kinda sick that's why I left. I will meet you at your house. I called an Uber for you, so don't worry about transportation.  
Dream looked at it and felt a bit disappointed, he really wanted to accept George's apology that he didn't accept the first time, but George had left.  
"Hey Sapnap" Dream said tiredly to Sapnap.  
"Yea man? What's up?" Sapnap responded.  
"George called us an Uber, we should get back" Dream announced.  
"Yea, we should"  
The boys got into the Uber and told him their address.  
^^^  
George pulled into the driveway, he was still sobbing.  
He ran into the house and went straight into his room.  
George grabbed his blankets on the bed and pulled them over him, he quickly fell asleep after that.  
Finally he was at peace, no more pain while sleeping.  
^^^  
George got startled when he heard Sapnap and Dream open and then slam the door shut, they were talking really loud and high fiving each other still.  
He shuddered, George would have to look Dream in his face.  
George felt a lump in his throat while thinking about Dream, he started to tear up once again.  
Quickly he wiped away the tears and then proceeded to bury his head into his pillow so Dream wouldn't think he was awake.  
^^^  
Dream woke up to a severe headache, he felt like people were continuously stabbing knives into his head.  
He walked out into the kitchen to find no one else awake, so he made breakfast for him, George, and Sapnap.  
Dream knew George liked to sleep in so he went to retrieve Sapnap to eat with him.  
Sapnap woke up and answered the knocking at his door, the two hungover boys went out to the kitchen to get ibuprofen.  
"I'm gonna try to talk to George today, I'm gonna apologize for being such a dick." Dream said with a mouth full of food.  
"Good decision man, you shouldn't let some silly misunderstanding fuck up your friendship" Sapnap said approvingly.  
^^^  
George walked out of his room to see Sapnap and Dream eating at the counter.  
He walked over silently and grabbed a plate of food, he tried to walk back to his room but Dream caught his attention.  
"Hey George, can we maybe talk?" Dream asked softly  
"Maybe later, I'm busy." George said coldly, he proceeded to walk back to his room after that.  
^^^  
Dream felt discouraged, George had just rejected his apology before he even apologized.  
"I think I'm gonna go relax and play some Minecraft Sap" Dream said with a frown.  
"Okay, you know you can always try later." Sapnap suggested.  
"I guess so.."  
Dream cleared his plate and walked back to his room, he felt numb.  
He knew George didn't want to talk to him, George hated him.  
Dream already knew it, it didn't have to pop up as one of those dumb questions he always asked himself, it was already confirmed.  
Dream played some Minecraft to get his mind off of the situation, there was way too much stress.  
Minecraft was Dream's little escape from the outside world, it was so therapeutic and calming.  
Something about placing and mining blocks was intriguing.  
^^^  
Dream was completely relaxed, he'd been playing for around two hours.  
"Dream, can you and George go to the grocery store?" Sapnap had barged in to ask Dream.  
"Why only us two?" Dream was perplexed.  
"I'm about to take a nap, you need to get what you usually get, and George wants to get a few extras." Sapnap smirked.  
"Fine, I'll go. But you have to stop with that smirk." Dream rolled his eyes and then went to get his shoes on.  
^^^  
George and Dream walked silently out to the car, they got in and it was filled with an awkward silence.  
"Want me to turn on music?" Dream asked.  
"I don't care" George replied quietly.  
Dream turned up the radio only to be surprised by the song *Heatwaves* By Glass Animals.  
"You know, I think I'm good without the music" Dream mumbled to himself while turning down the radio.  
The two boys rode the rest of the way quietly, Dream felt super uneasy and overwhelmed by the awkwardness.  
^^^  
Dream pulled into the parking lot, him and George got out of the car and started walking into the store.  
The walked a good distance away from each other, Dream didn't want anymore awkward contact with George.  
They got into the store and Dream said,  
"Grab whatever you need and then meet me in front by the register in 10" Dream mumbled.  
"K" George replied.  
The two boys went their separate ways to grab the things they needed, Dream went down multiple isles and ended up grabbing a full basket full of food.  
That basket consisted of bagels, strawberries, watermelon, chips, cucumber, eggs, butter, and much more.  
After about 10 minutes, Dream made his way back to the meeting place.  
He saw George waiting there for him, so he sped up his pace.  
They put their items on the belt, the boys payed for their groceries and then walked back to Dream's car.  
^^^  
"George" Dream said quietly.  
"What do you need Dream?" George wondered.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Dream asked.  
George sat there thinking for a while, they pulled into the driveway and George's eyes started to water.  
He blinked it off and looked at Dream in the eyes, Dream's heart ached.  
Dream didn't want to see George hurting, it hurt him worse.  
"You are fucking ridiculous Dream, that's why I'm avoiding you" George managed to choke out.  
"What do yo-" Dream got cut off by George blowing up on him.  
"You have no idea what it's like living every single fucking day of your life knowing you can't have the one person that you actually love, you and your stupid ass decisions are the reason I'm hurt. First, it was getting upset with me only because I was nervous to be around you. Second, it was breaking my heart into thousands of pieces with only a couple of words. And now last, it's for kissing that guy right in front of me last night, you fucking knew I was watching but you decided to do it anyways" George couldn't keep a steady tone, he was practically sobbing by now.  
"George I-" Dream was so shocked by what George had just thrown at him.  
"No, I don't need anymore of your bullshit" George wiped his eyes.  
He opened the car door and got out, George walked quickly to get back to the house.  
Dream quickly got out of the car too and ran after him, he caught up and finally said,  
"George I understand! I understand how you feel"  
George turned around and looked Dream into the eyes,  
"George.. I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you got this far, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have another one out soon because I have no life :)  
> Any kudos left are much appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you have even made it this far, I will most definitely make 3-4 chapters for this series. They will come out soon so if you are interested in this, you have that to look forward to :)


End file.
